The Hades Awakening
The Hades Awakening is the sixth episode of the first season of Treadstone. It aired on November 19, 2019. Synopsis Soyun has a setback. Bentley takes a trip. Edwards tries to keep Haynes under control. Plot Doug Goes on the Offensive Doug pays a visit to Mike to make sure he'll keep quiet after they came face to face at the raid on the pill factory in The Bentley Lament, and Mike reveals to Doug that one of the men who was killed was a cop. As Doug proceeds, he sees a silhouette outside the house – Mike has betrayed Doug already. Doug leaps out of the house and finds his motorcycle, leading to a motorcycle chase through the neighboring woods. Doug evades a number of SWAT men, but then gets rammed and crashes in an unconscious heap. Doug awakes to find himself bound and the dangerous Spencer from the pill raid standing over him. A man named Leo Biller shows up and, out of nowhere, shoots Spencer straight in the head. Biller interrogates Doug about Lowell, who is unreachable (because Samantha killed him in The Berlin Proposal). Doug springs to his feet, takes control of his gun and shoots Biller. As Doug frees himself and speeds away, we see that Biller is still alive… When Biller speeds away, we see Doug hiding in wait to follow him, having grazed Biller with the bullet intentionally. Doug follows Biller to a hotel in Louisville, where he tracks Biller as he speaks with a woman we'll come to know as Anna Collier. Doug quickly rigs a homemade listening device and overhears Biller and Anna talking about continuing with their plan and cutting off all the loose ends, including Doug and Samantha. Bentley Takes A Trip As Young Petra and her KGB comrades, including the ruthless Dragunov, pick up the trail of Bentley, Bentley and Katya dive deep into their LSD trip at the Budapest nightclub. As Katya guides Bentley, our hero experiences an acid-induced flashback to his time at a prison in Poland – he sees his former partner Ferguson and the moment when Bentley sacrificed himself to allow Ferguson to escape, then he flashes back to the beginning of his torture that Petra administered as a means to break Bentley's mind. As Bentley continues to remember the brutal sleep deprivation and electroshock therapy that he was put under from Petra and Dr. Meisner, he starts to remember some of the gentler moments with Petra that connected him with her while he was being tortured. There was a bond that they established while Bentley's mind was being broken, leaving him to wonder how real that bond actually was. As Bentley goes deeper into the flashback, he hears the "Frère Jacques" activation song, and he plunges into a series of memories of his training in the midst of live rounds being fired at him. He gets better and better, showing his true potential as an agent and a potential weapon for the Soviets, and then he sees himself torturing Matheson, with no knowledge over who he is and where his real allegiances lie. When he is just about to kill the three agents that he executed in the opening scene of Episode 1, Katya wakes him up in the real world and tells him that they are being raided by the KGB! Still in the midst of his acid trip, Bentley stumbles onto the streets of Budapest to see cars streaking past like comets and Dragunov chasing after him. Bentley gets cornered by Dragunov before his defensive instincts kick in, and he incredibly fights off the KGB in the midst of his altered sense of reality before he is finally hit by an oncoming car. He slips away into unconsciousness, but the last thing he sees is Petra standing over him. Soyun Returns to More Danger After her fight with Nira, Soyun musters the strength to drag herself to a nearby village, where she collapses and then wakes to a local doctor patching her up, having already removed Nira's bullet. Soyun ignores the doctor's advice to rest and pulls herself up to return home to her family. Soyun returns home, physically hurt but emotionally stronger, to find her nemesis Colonel Shin waiting in her house. He tells her that her family is at work, under Shin and his men's supervision, and that Soyun will get another mission soon. Furious at the betrayal, Soyun trails Shin's envoy of SUVs and sneaks into the trunk of one of them as they drive through the night to Seoul, South Korea. Edwards Finds His Mystery Woman Edwards is now working with Haynes to help him find his daughter in exchange for information about the woman who woke Haynes up. When they finally make it to the house where Lilah lives, Haynes points out to Edwards the black sedan on the same street and reveals that he knows that the woman who activated him is in the car, and that he knew they would come to this house. Haynes then advances on the car, and, with Lilah watching from the house, Haynes and Edwards get in a fight with the two men in the car with Carol. A life-or-death struggle ensues, and Haynes finally gets his hands on Carol and strangles her to death. In a heart-wrenching moment, Haynes sees his daughter, who doesn't recognize him, looking out at the destruction he just caused. Edwards checks in with Becker to send him the photo of Carol's face in hopes of gleaning more information about her. Becker reveals that she worked at a company the CIA has used for cover identities in the past, but Edwards is going way out on a limb, and Levine is starting to pressure Becker to rein him in or else they're going to have to resort to more extreme measures. As Edwards comes to trust Haynes and his desire to help the cause, he calls Becker to give her the good news, but she has other ideas. Becker tells Edwards that this has gone too far, and it's time for Edwards to "clean it up." Edwards argues against a direct order from Becker, and Levine is already mobilizing to send in a team and take them both out. Cast Main Cast *Jeremy Irvine as J. Randolph Bentley *Brian J. Smith as Doug McKenna *Omar Metwally as Matt Edwards *Tracy Ifeachor as Tara Coleman *Han Hyo-joo as Soyun Pak *Gabrielle Scharnitzky as Petra Andropov *Emilia Schüle as Young Petra *Michelle Forbes as Ellen Becker *Michael Gaston as Dan Levine *Shruti Haasan as Nira Patel *Patrick Fugit as Stephen Haynes Media Gallery The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_01.jpg The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_02.jpg The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_03.jpg The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_04.jpg The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_05.jpg The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_06.jpg The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_07.jpg The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_08.jpg The_Hades_Awakening_promotional_09.jpg Videos Treadstone Preview On Season 1 Episode 6 on USA Network Treadstone Sneak Peek Doug Dodges Special Forces Season 1 Episode 6 on USA Network Treadstone FULL OPENING SCENES Season 1 Episode 6 - "The Hades Awakening" on USA Network Treadstone Soyun Gets Into Car Of Shin's Men Top Moment Season 1 Episode 6 on USA Network Treadstone Bentley's Near-Escape On Acid Top Moment Season 1 Episode 6 on USA Network Treadstone Becker Forces Edwards To Make A Hard Decision Top Moment S1 Ep6 on USA Network Treadstone Edwards And Haynes Team Up To Take On Carol Top Moment S1 Ep6 on USA Network Category:Treadstone Episodes